


Swamp Heat

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Young John Marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: John Marston hates the heat, the city, and has some jealousy issues.*John and Abigail never flourished into the relationship as seen in RDR2, but still had Jack!*





	Swamp Heat

It had been a few days since the gang arrived at Shady Belle and as much as they enjoyed being surrounded by gators and murky waters, the heat was unbearable. Everyone has been on edge due to it and it was making everyone rather uncomfortable. Some of the girls were excited to be near Saint Denis, supposedly part of the 7 Wonders of the World, while the men were busy creating a plan around Angelo Bronte. Besides all that all felt the same as usual, except for two people that refused to find peace in all this mess. 

John and (Y/N) returned alerting everyone by their loud argument. It was supposed to be a quick run into town, yet it didn’t surprised everyone it went downhill. The stress John built up from losing Jack and being in a city he hated felt suffocating to him. Unfortunately (Y/N) got the short end of the stick as she tried her best to help him. 

It had only been a little over a year since (Y/N) joined the gang and shortly after that the pair started dating. Their start had been rough due to John’s past with Abigail, but slowly they all had mutual standings with each other and the girls had grown to be close friends. (Y/N) had been quick friends with Jack which helped him become a better father to the boy. Lately with all the stress the gang’s been under after rescuing Jack and the swamp heat, the two had been fighting increasingly it began to infuriate everyone they had to be placed in separate areas.

“I cannot believe you did that, John Marston! What is the matter with you!”

“That man was putting his hand on you!”

“That man happened to be helping me up after a horse knocked me over! Christ sake Marston, you act all tough, but Lord knows you can be dumb as rocks. This is the third time you’ve done this and I can’t take no more of it. Now I don’t have a clue what is going on with you, but I’ve had it. Now leave me for awhile will you?” She shook her head at him and parted to the other side of the camp.

John felt all eyes on him while he watched her walk towards Tilly and Karen immediately immersing into a conversation. He walked over to the porch to sit and sulk to try and calm himself down before he made more of a fool of himself. 

“You know that jealousy you got is going to get you in some serious trouble and we won’t be there to help you,” Arthur stood next to him handing him a cigarette.

“Don’t you start,” John groaned.

“Hey I’m just trying to help you for her sake. Although If it were me, I’d let you keep hitting folk every time someone even looks at her just to see what happens. That is a good woman, Marston, you remember that,” Arthur left him to sulk on the porch of the abandoned mansion.

 

As much as he refused to acknowledge it Arthur was right. John knew it was all his doing and knew he had to fix it. After the Pinkerton’s arrived and the situation with Jack, he thought about what would have happened to her if things didn’t turn out in their favor. He hasn’t confessed to her yet, but he loves her and it terrified him. With Abigail he felt he had to love her, but once he met (Y/N) it felt like everything was right. John suddenly felt himself doing odd jobs and chores to just be by her and try to find something to start a conversation. Thankfully one drunken escapade walking outside the camp caused him to blurt out his feelings and as he was waiting for the rejection she surprised him and confessed she felt the same.

‘I got to do right by her. I got to tell her right here, right now,” John stood up and walked over with his hand out to her, “Hey darling can you come with me for a second?”

“If you’re just going to yell at me then no thank you,” she turned from him.

“I promise I won’t just please come with me? I need to talk to you about something,” John loathed begging, but he hated her being mad at him even more.

He could sense her hesitation, but sighed in relief once she agreed. He brought her into their room inside the abandoned mansion and sat her down on the bed. (Y/N) looked up at him as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. 

“Look I. . I’m sorry, darlin’. It’s just. . I get scared sometimes,” He was profoundly nervous, not able to look into her eyes.

(Y/N) stayed quiet allowing him to release the thoughts and frustration he had pent up. John scratched his head and took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I’m scared of ever losing you and by doing that I make matters worse. I’m not a good man, nor am I a good father. I’ve never done much good in my life just rob and kill people. I felt as my life was going to be just staying with these folk until the day I die and nothing else. But when you joined us, it felt like everything started shifting slowly. You make me want to be better and do good. For the first time since coming back, I’ve thought the possibility of getting out of this life somewhere in the future. I guess what I’m trying to say is I, uh, I”

(Y/N) pulled him down and kissed him hard, “I love you too you damn fool.”

“You may want to ease up on the name calling, miss. I don’t take too kindly to folks that do,” he placed his hands on her hips.

“Is that so? Well looks like you gotta teach me a lesson,” the glint in her eyes told him everything he wanted to hear.

“You’ll be the death of me woman and I’ll be willing to take that with open arms,” John captured her lips and laid her down on the bed.

_“Ya’ll better keep it down in there! Marston is quite the squealer!”_ Arthur’s voice was heard behind the door, laughing with a few others. 

“I hate that bastard.”


End file.
